


[Podfic] Of Letters Never Sent

by kalakirya



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Episode Tag, Episode Tag: Empress of Mars, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: podfic of selenay's storyShe asked the Doctor once about visiting her younger self and he'd given her a two hour lecture about time and paradoxes and theories about time stability. She hadn't understood all the maths he'd scrawled on the blackboard, but she'd followed enough of it to work out that meeting her previous self was a Very Bad Idea.





	[Podfic] Of Letters Never Sent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Letters Never Sent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236920) by [Selenay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenay/pseuds/Selenay). 



**Title:** Of Letters Never Sent

 **Rating:** general audiences

 **Content Notes:** none

 **Length:** 0:04:33

[ download as an mp3](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/Of%20Letters%20Never%20Sent.mp3) (many thanks to paraka <3)

cover by me!


End file.
